1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reference generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reference generators are important contributors to the performance and operation of a variety of signal conditioning systems (e.g., analog-to-digital converters). Insufficiencies in their design will generally degrade critical system performance parameters (e.g., accuracy, noise and speed). Accordingly, there is a need for accurate low-noise reference generators. Preferably, they should also exhibit reduced current drain and be economical to fabricate.